Caravans and camper trailers (campers) typically include a chassis supporting a camper body on one or more axles with sets of ground support wheels. The chassis has a link for attachment to the tow hitch of a tow vehicle, which is usually a large car such as a four wheel drive vehicle.
Tow hitches are provided in two configurations, being a receiver type and fixed-drawbar type. A receiver-type tow hitch includes a frame that mounts to the vehicle chassis. The frame includes a rearward extending hollow square tube, which has an opening that receives a removable tow ball mount. The tow ball mount includes a square tube for insertion to the hitch receiver tube, and a flange having a hole for attachment of a tow ball. Fixed-drawbar hitches have the tow hitch mount built integrally with the frame that attaches to the vehicle chassis, and includes the flange having a hole for the tow ball.
A disadvantage of prior art campers is that they are heavy and require towing, which adds significantly to the fuel consumption of the tow vehicle. Another disadvantage is that they are usually large and require substantial space to store and park. Most prior art campers are also unable to be towed over rough (off-road) terrain.